Behind closed doors
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: Everyone has their dirty little secrets. Some are darker than others. Some stay secret. And some are shared with certain people in the private silence of a bedroom with the door locked. Graphic Lemon.


Born of a roleplay with a good friend, this little piece is certainly not what I usually post. I'll say this now:

**This story contains graphic sex, some violence, and vulgar language. You have been warned. If you're under 18, kindly remove yourself now.**

If you're still here, then enjoy a look at the darker, dirtier side of my mind.

* * *

Two long bodies lay stretched out on the dark comforter, one resting partially under the other. A dark suit was hanging over the back of a chair, and a second one was in pieces scattered across the floor. The room was dim, lit by the glow of the city outside the window. Reno was busy singing his own praises. Tseng was only half listening.

"Nah, but, see, I'm the best lay in the fuckin' history of sex." Reno ran his free hand down Tseng's nose, to rest one finger on his lips. The other one was tracing vague circles around Tseng's nipple in time with his breathing. "If I were around, what, couple of hundred years ago, they'd've made me a god."

Tseng snorted derisively. As if.

"It's far more likely that you would be worshiped now, when sex is a thing for pleasure, and even that is unlikely. Several hundred years ago you only would have been worshiped if you were also good at producing copious numbers of offspring."

"You were just bitchin' me out for whippin' it out for everyone, 'member? So the more I fuck, the more I make!"

"Not necessarily," Tseng yawned. "You could be sterile. Have any of your numerous female conquests presented you with children?"

"Lessee..." Reno tapped his finger against his lip. "Five."

"Hardly a feat."

"Oh yeah? I've fucked the whole god's damned secretarial pool."

Tseng rolled his eyes. Like _that_ was something to brag about.

"Nearly _everyone_ has. They're looser than an empty noose."

"Not you," Reno said, sounding a little sulky.

"I was finished with the secretarial pool before you were a Turk, Reno."

"Then 'gain, you're as queer as a fuckin' rainbow chocobo. Why should I listen to you?"

"I like to keep my options open. Besides, you're hardly one to talk."

"Never said I wasn't, yo," he smirked.

"Are we finished arguing over petty things now?" Tseng demanded. "Some of us like to sleep, you know."

"Yeah yeah yeah...you snore like a fuckin' bulldog."

"Wait until you get your nose broken a few times."

"I have. Four times."

Tseng swatted the nearest bit of Reno, which happened to be his bicep.

"Broken properly," he corrected. "Not healed with a Materia the moment you get a chance. And you can always roll me over, rather than lying there and bitching until you wake me up."

"I'm bored."

"Leviathan save us."

"C'mon..." Reno whined, poking Tseng in the ribs. "Play with me."

Tseng groaned and squirmed to get away from the invading hand. "I mentioned this before we got in here: you may be perfectly happy of running off of coffee and no sleep, but I prefer not to, and I was exhausted _before_ we got here."

"We didn't even do anything!"

"We can't all have a perpetual fount of energy," Tseng muttered, trying to convince himself to remain firm. Sex was a rather appealing thought, though, and it might get Reno to settle down a bit.

"I don't have a perpetual fount of energy." Reno poked him again. "I sleep."

"Oh, _right_. When you're supposed to be working. How could I forget?"

Reno sat up and put his elbows on Tseng's belly. Tseng grunted.

"I just pulled off that hit yesterday, 'member? You bitched me out for bein' all bloody, 'cause you wouldn't let me shower."

"Mmmm....good point. I suppose you deserve something for that." He reached out and buried his fingers in Reno's hair, delighting in the way it slipped between his fingers.

"'zactly, see." Reno let his head be pulled forward. "I do a shitload of stuff, just never get no recognition for any of that."

"If you didn't goof off so much, someone might see fit to reward you officially," Tseng reminded him, half sitting up to kiss Reno. He'd always liked the way he tasted, faintly smoky and dark under the cigarettes and whatever he'd eaten recently. "What do you want?"

"Thousand gil and that terrorist with the tits that's always around Featherhead?" Reno asked hopefully. He tugged gently at Tseng's hair.

Tseng snorted.

"Perhaps the money. But not the girl. I'm not sending you gallivanting across the country just for a pair of spread legs." He arched his neck against Reno's pull, testing the hold.

Reno didn't let go.

"It ain't the legs I want," Reno mumbled, one hand on Tseng's belly. "Those tits are a fuckin' gift from the gods."

"They lose their appeal when they require their own area code." Tseng jerked his head sharply. "Pull harder or let go."

Reno yanked, hard enough to jerk Tseng's head back.

"Nah, I say the bigger, the better." He smirked. "I've seen you gogglin' at 'em."

Tseng groaned, delighting in the dull ache of having his head pulled back hard and fast. It felt so _good_.

"Yesss," he hissed. "But I'm not interested in handling them."

"Nah, you're for the little girls, ain't ya, ya big pervert?"

Reno enjoyed needling Tseng. He smirked, yanking again.

"I like little boys better," he growled. He fought to arch into Reno's pull, hindered by the redhead's weight on his stomach and thighs.

"Sick fuck. Bet you were chasin' after Featherhead, 'fore Sephiroth was." He ground his ass against Tseng's erection, yanking his hair back in time to his movements.

Tseng hissed through clenched teeth and bucked into the friction. "I like them young, not still being bottle-fed."

"Yeah, right," Reno chuckled. "I had a piece of that ass." He twisted the hair around his hand, making a fist and pulling on it, hard.

Fine. Minor participation be damned. Tseng grabbed Reno's hips and threw their combined weight, forcing him sideways onto the bed and allowing Tseng to get on top of him. The pull on his hair was almost hard enough to be only pain, but not quite- it was still on the side that went straight to his groin.

Reno hissed, arching his back and lifting his upper body against Tseng.. "You know you wanted some of that jailbait," he panted, wrapping his legs around Tseng's hips and digging his heels into his lower back.

Tseng ground hard against Reno, grinning at him. "Never said I didn't want it," he said breathily. "I just didn't pursue it."

Reno ground back, yanking harder at his hair. "Didn't Genesis have a piece of your ass?" He dug his heels in harder, kicking and beating them. "Bet he bent you over the desk and fucked you 'til you couldn't walk straight. That's why you never went on missions, for, like, ever..." He scratched at Tseng's shoulders. "Face it, buddy. You're as much of a slut as I am."

Getting out of bed later was going to be painful, no doubt, but for now the sharp bones of Reno's heels felt sinfully good. "Never said I wasn't. I just don't advertise it."He rolled his shoulders, encouraging Reno to get his nails in deeper. "We can't all wear a sign that says 'fuck me'."

"Like I do?" Reno scratched, taking off strips of skin. "'s' it true what they said about Hewley?"

Tseng moaned at the bite of Reno's nails. It stung like hell, but that was the way he liked it. "What did they say?"

"That he was hung like a fuckin' Ifrit." Reno scratched harder.

He smiled fondly. Oh, yes. That was an understatement. Tseng had never seen anyone that came close to comparing to Angeal.

"And he knew how to use it."

"You bent over for him?" Reno dug his heels in harder. "Wouldn't ever do nothin', no matter what I did for him. Wouldn't even let me blow him, more's the pity."

"I lay down, actually. And I got to him before he got his paws on Zack or I wouldn't have had any more of a chance than you did."

Reno snorted, squirming to get Tseng on his back. "I fucked Zack."

"Really? How was he?" He braced his hands on Reno's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You're only getting me on my back if you plan on fucking me. Understood?"

"What, I can't get a ride?" Reno pouted, loosening his grip on Tseng in anticipation of a new postion. "And he was a fuckin' puppy."

"Not tonight. Puppy in what way?"

He let go of Reno and rolled off of him, lying prone with his legs folded to the side.

"White whine whine." Reno reached around for the lube, which was somewhere on the bed. "And he whimpered when he came, 'n he drooled." He nudged Tseng's knees. "Open up, if ya want anythin'."

"Oh, _that's_ appealing," Tseng muttered, spreading his legs obligingly. "Don't prep me."

Reno blinked. "Is that sarcasm, my darling Turk?" He smirked, reaching between them to grab at Tseng's cock.

"It is indeed, Reno, congratulations. You aren't as dense as half the company thinks you are." He lifted his hips to Reno's touch, eager.

Reno rolled his eyes. "I meant the prepping comment, dipshit." He slapped Tseng on the belly, hard, the metal of his Prince Albert poking Tseng in the thigh, cold and hot at the same time.

The slap stung deliciously, making Tseng impatient. "Not at all. Get on with it."

Reno smirked. "Maybe I shouldn't...." Reno got lazy, his lube cold fingers resting on Tseng's leg. "Maybe I'll just have a good wank 'n go sleep nice and hard."

Tseng sat up as far as their position would allow. "Don't you dare," he growled, closing his hand around Reno's erection.

Reno purred, closing his eyes and slamming two fingers in at the same moment.

"Ah-!" Most of his irritation at being disobeyed was lost under the surge of pleasure at being treated so roughly. Tseng tightened his hold on Reno and groped blindly for a handful of the blankets with the other.

Reno moaned like he was being paid for it, arching his back to force more of his cock into Tseng's hand, pistoning his fingers and spreading them inside of his boss.

"Enoughenoughenough," Tseng all but whined.

"Nah, boss, gotta be careful." He twisted his hand savagely. "Wouldn't wanna tear nothin' important, now would we?"

"I can take Angeal dry, so I can take you," he managed. "_Now_."

Reno snorted. "Fuckin' freak." He sounded vaguely affectionate. Without preamble, he shoved in, balls deep, grabbing Tseng's hips and digging his nails in.

Tseng yowled like a cat in heat and clawed at the blankets, trying to remember that Reno didn't usually take well to being scratched bloody.

Reno smirked, the tip of his piercing pressed against Tseng's prostate. "Slut," Reno hissed affectionately. "Fuckin' cockslut." He rocked his hips back, then slammed forward.

"I am," Tseng moaned. "I'm a slut." He writhed under Reno, wanting something to do with his hands.

Reno leaned forward, nipping at Tseng's neck. "Prove it," he taunted. "Jerk off for me, y'little whore."

Tseng didn't need much encouraging. He closed one hand around his erection and started to pump it, moaning loudly. The noise was as much for Reno's enjoyment as it was a clear indicator of how far gone he was.

"Talk to me, c'mon, tell me how much you need this." Reno clearly got off on dominating his domineering boss. He liked making him moan and beg, and since Tseng liked to moan and beg, it was a good combination.

"Ohgod I need it. Fuck me harder." And this was another reason why Tseng hadn't gotten the reputation Reno had. People like Angeal liked to think that they were the only ones who could get the big scary Turk to whimper and plead like a slum whore. Secrecy was key to getting as much sex as possible.

Reno smirked, raking his nails down Tseng's chest, enjoying the contrast of red on tan. "Yeah, like that..." Reno thrust harder, savagely, his ponytail tickling along Tseng's belly and chest.

Tseng could feel the wet prickling of blood starting to flow on his chest and whimpered, pumping harder. Every breath he took smelled of copper and iron from the wounds Reno was all too willing to inflict.

Reno slapped him again. "Talk to me, I told you." He stilled his hips. "Or I won't do shit."

Tseng squalled indignantly. "Fuck me, you bastard," he spat. "Like I'm one of your secretaries."

Reno smirked. "I'd never give 'em this good a lay." He moaned, pistoning and scratching at Tseng's skin. "Keep talking."

"Keep moving. Keep moving." He arched desperately. "Harder."

Reno thrust harder, so hard the headboard hit the wall. "How bad you need this, huh?"

"I need it," he whimpered. "I need it so bad. Pleasepleaseplease."

"Sure you do," Reno agreed, putting his hand over Tseng's to help him jerk off. He was getting close, but damned if he was gonna come first! "Who's the only one who fucks you now, huh?"

"You are. You're the only one. The only one good enough." He twisted against Reno's hand, seeking that extra bit of friction. "So _close_."

Reno grabbed Tseng's legs, forcing them back until he was folded over on himself, ankles in the general vicinity of his ears. "Come for me, Tseng. You know you need it."

Tseng whimpered pathetically, pumping faster. One final stroke and he came with a loud moan, pushing hard against Reno's restraining weight.

Reno smirked, arching his back and going into overdrive. "You want me to come in you, Tseng?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Come in me."

"Beg for it."

He looked up at Reno, panting. "I need it. I need to feel you fill me."

"Need to know you're mine..." Reno panted, moving faster.

"Mark me," he begged.

Reno howled as he came, scoring deep lines down Tseng's shoulders. He flooded him, filling him with heat. Then he fell forward, his forehead pressed against Tseng's chest.

Sweaty, bleeding, and satisfied, Tseng relaxed and put an arm over Reno. He nibbled playfully at one of Reno's earring for a minute, then gave up and just lay there, feeling the sweat stinging in his new scratches. No bites, though. Pity.

Reno mumbled something incoherent against Tseng's skin.

"What was that?"

Reno nibbled Tseng's neck. "Freak."

"And you love it."

"Don't change n-nothin'..." Reno yawned cavernously.

"I never said it did." Tseng wrinkled his nose. "_Eew_. Go brush your teeth."

"Not moving." Reno mumbled, his cock slipping out with a delightfully disgusting wet noise.

Tseng scowled but didn't bother trying to push him off. "Will you at least move enough to get under the covers instead of on them? I'd rather you didn't wake me up an hour from now, complaining about how cold you are."

"'m not gonna..." Reno mumbled, snuggling close.

He yawned. "Fine. But I won't move if you do."

"'kay..." Reno yawned back.

Tseng smiled faintly and rubbed Reno's back, tracing the ridges of his spine. "Goodnight."

Another muffled noise.

"Hmm?"

"Nuthin',"

"Reennoo," he complained. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"'s why I do it." Reno sounded vaguely smug.

Tseng made a frustrated sound. "You are impossible."

"I know."

"Ugh. Goodnight."

Reno kissed him loudly on the chest.

"Same to you," Tseng sighed. "I can't reach, and I'm not going to strain something trying."

Reno chuckled, finally crawling off Tseng and under the covers.

"Thank you." Tseng followed suit, twisting enough to kiss Reno's forehead. Reno clung to him like a redheaded octopus and grabbed at Tseng's hair again, burying his face in it as it if were a security blanket

Tseng mumbled sleepily and pulled closer.

Two long bodies lay snuggled together under the dark comforter, one resting partially under the other. A dark suit was hanging over the back of a chair, and a second one was in pieces scattered across the floor. The room was darker now, lit by the sleepy glow of the city outside the window. Reno was dozing off, safely enveloped in the warm smells of Tseng, sex, and blood. Tseng had already fallen asleep.


End file.
